


The Next Step

by ShieldAgent07



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Does Not Follow Dragonwatch, F/M, Post Fablehaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgent07/pseuds/ShieldAgent07
Summary: (Note: This is The Next Step. I am under a new name since my previous account was not working. I will update this one and not the other one. I am the same person and I can and will prove it if necessary) Kendra didn't know how she got into this situation to begin with. But all she knew was that the fate of the world was in her hands.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I am just saying this once for the whole story. I DO NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy.

**KENDRA Point of View**

I had had a pretty good day. But I knew that it would get even better later. “Kendra, where are you?” Seth questioned.

“I am upstairs, getting ready.” I responded. I didn’t know why Seth was asking her. He already knew she was getting ready for Bracken’s visit. “Why are you asking?” I asked.

“Oh, no reason. It is just because Bracken is here and wants to know where you are.” Seth said laughing.

“WHAT!” I yelled. Bracken was not supposed to get to their house to take her to the fairy realm until 9:00 AM. It was only 8:00 AM. He was an hour early. So she did the only reasonable thing a teenage girl would do. I yelled, “I will be down in a minute Bracken!”

Five minutes later I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to come face to face to Bracken. “Bracken, what are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be here until 9:00?” I asked.

“I thought I would surprise you. Mother let me come here early to pick you up. Something about she wanted to talk to you.” Bracken stated.

Oh no. She doesn’t approve of me liking Bracken, and she finally is going to tell me off.

“Don’t worry Kendra, she just wants to talk to you about your Fairy Kind status.” Bracken reassured, clearly seeing her worry.

“Okay, I was worried for a second.” I replied. Why did the Fairy Queen want to talk to her about being her Handmaiden? Was is about the powers she got from being Fairy Kind. All she knew is that she would find out in a little bit.

“It is completely fine Kendra. But before you get worried in the future, I just want you to know that she does approve. If we were dating of course.” Bracken said with a sliver dust appearing on his cheeks.

“Yea, if we were dating. Which we aren’t.” I stated. She couldn’t believe the fairy queen gave them permission to date. Which they weren’t. At least not right now.

“Well then, are you ready to go?” Bracken asked

“Yea let’s go. I can’t believe the Fairy Queen even gave you permission to bring me.” I said while they were walking out to the Fairy Queen’s shrine.

“Kendra, you know that the Fairy Queen respects you. You were the reason my Father is here today, you killed Gorgrog. You rescued me from prison. You saved the Fairy Realm and the World. You convinced her to bring the Astrid’s back, which were a key reason why we won the war. She knows that she is in your debt. She would do practically anything for you. Letting me bring you to the realm is nothing in her mind.” Bracken explained.

I knew I was blushing under the praise, but I couldn’t stop it. “Bracken, you know that I just did what I had to do.” Kendra responded.

“The thing is Kendra; you didn’t have to do any of the things you did. Sure, it was they were the right things to do. But you chose to do them. You could have run, hid, left to the mortal world, joined the Sphinx, or done anything. But you choose to do those things. You choose to try to save the world and risk dying because it was the right thing to do. It shows how pure and honorably you are Kendra.” Bracken explained.

She knew she was blushing even more. She would have to find a way to control that. She finally said, “Fine you win Bracken, but that doesn’t me I have to agree with you.”

“Finally, I never win with you.” Bracken said excitedly.

At this time, they were they had reached the gazebo. In previous visits she had seen Bracken swimming in the pond with the naiads. She knew it had to do with being the son of the Fairy Queen.

“Here, let me give you a hand Kendra.” Bracken told her. As he helped her into a boat. After that, he started rowing across the lake to the small island in the middle. I saw naiads swimming below in the lake. This stirred up the memories of Lena the housekeeper and her friend. She remembered the times she painted with her, the times they talked, and the times they messed around.

“Here we are.” Bracken exclaimed as the boat hit the island. As soon as they stepped on the island a portal appeared. “Here it is Kendra; all we have to do is walk in.”

“Okay.” I said. A rush of nervousness suddenly hit her. What happened if the portal didn’t work? What did the Fairy Queen want to talk to her about? What if she messed up? There were a thousand of ways she could do that.

“Don’t worry Kendra, everything will be fine.” Bracken reassured.

I didn’t know how he did that. “Okay, let’s go.” I told him after taking a deep breath. As soon as they walked through the portal, I suddenly found herself in a grassy green meadow. I saw a huge ancient forest in the distance. She saw flowers blooming everywhere, what looked like a lake in the distance, and the outline on a castle on the horizon.

“I know, it isn’t that good. But you should have seen what it looked like in the beginning.” Bracken said worriedly.

“Bracken, it is beautiful.” I said reassuringly.

“Thank goodness. You didn’t talk for a second and I was worried.” said Bracken.

I didn’t know how this wouldn’t be described as beautiful, but she knew from what Bracken had told her the first Fairy Realm was just pure. That was what he said the only word that could be used to describe it. “Bracken, this is really is beautiful. I don’t know how it could be described as something else.” Kendra told him.

“Well the fairies have really been working hard. They were eager for a challenge. Speaking of fairies, I see I escort has arrived.” said Bracken.

When I looked up, she saw three fairies and two Astrid’s were flying towards them. Once they landed one of the Astrid’s said, “Hello Prince Bracken, Lady Kendra, I am Edwin. This is Terrick.” He said pointing to the other Astrid. “We are your rides to the castle for today. The fairies are just for extra protection.”

While Bracken hung onto Edwin’s feet like a hang glider, Terrick carried me. While they flew to the castle, I was able to see a larger perspective of the realm. I was also able to see rolling hills, streams, meadows full of flowers, lakes, and much more. But she also saw black dagger like rocks protruding from a hill, a small lake full of boiling black sludge, and a large river like a dagger cut that oozing black smoke.

“We have taken care of almost everything in the realm, but there were a few demons that didn’t leave with the rest that have been difficult.” Bracken told me.

“Is there any way I can help?” I questioned.

“Well, if the talk with mother goes well you could help pretty soon.” Bracken replied.

“Can you please tell me Bracken?” I asked.

“I am sorry Kendra, but I think you will hear the answer to your question in just a second if you look forward.” Bracken said smugly.

I looked up and saw that they were descending toward the castle she saw in the distance. A castle however was an understatement though. It looked like Sleeping Beauty’s Castle but times a hundred. They landed at the entrance of it. She saw two Astrid’s on either side of the huge door.

“If you follow Kendra, I can show you to my where we will meet my mother.” Bracken exclaimed. Kendra followed Bracken down a long hallway, they took several turns until they reached a closed door. “Here it is Kendra.” Bracken said.

He opened the door and she saw a medium sized office with an oak office table. She saw the woman she saw at the battle of Zzyxx. This was Bracken’s mother.

“Hello Kendra.” The Fairy Queen said.

“Hello my Majesty.” I replied. She didn’t know why she called her that but is seemed right. She was after all the Fairy Queen.

The Fairy Queen responded with, “Kendra, I know that you are very curious of why I want to talk to you. The answer is that because you are Fairy Kind. I know that you are thinking why we must talk about that. The answer is being Fairy Kind comes with many abilities. Like the ones you have discovered. But there are some you have not. That is what I want to talk to you about. I want to help you unlock them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Comment if you can. All advice is excepted. I want to know what all of you all are reading. Give it a kudos if you like and bookmark for future updates. May fortune bless you.


	2. The Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Queen helps Kendra unlock the rest of her powers. Kendra starts to practice with her new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.

**KENDRA Point of View**

“I have other abilities?” I whispered. She was shocked. She knew she could see in the dark, had a lot of energy in her, read other languages, could command fairies, and a few others. But she didn’t know she had other abilities. Then she remembered what yellow fairy who had saved her from Mendigo had told her.

_The fairy drifted close, hovering in front of Kendra's nose. “The magic inside you is dazzling. By comparison, he is like a faint star next to the noonday sun.”_

_“I don't know how to use it,” Kendra said._

_“Don't ask me,” the fairy said. “You're the gifted luminary our Queen chose to honor. I can't show you how to unlock your magic any more than you can teach me how to use mine.”_

The yellow fairy had saved her life. It had also given her a perspective of her magic to others.

“Yes, you do Kendra. I am here to help unlock them. Then to show you how to control them. That is the most important part.” The Fairy Queen exclaimed.

“Kendra, you do not have to do this. But if you do, I will be here for you. My mother will also be here for you, and we will support your decision. No matter what it is.” Bracken said.

“I will do it. Specially since I can use them to help the Fairy Realm, and who knows. I might be able to use them to help recover the other fallen preserves and other missions for the Knights of the Dawn.” Kendra told them. “When will we start?”

“We can start now. But Kendra, there is one condition. You can tell no one of your new abilities until you have mastered them. Also, you can only practice them here in the Fairy Realm for right now.” The Fairy Queen told her.

“That is fine. But I must ask, why?” I questioned.

“Because Kendra, there are still members of the Society of the Evening Star out there. Who would kidnap you without a second thought. That interest would only grow If they knew your abilities. I know you trust your family and friends. Bracken does too, but if they get captured then what would stop them from torturing it out of them." The Fairy Queen explained.

“What is the difference between me telling my family now or later when I have mastered them?” I asked.

“The difference is if you tell them now and they get wind of your new powers, then going to kidnap you. They could force you to do them when you don’t have full control of them Kendra. The powers of a fairy can and are dangerous, and they have shared those powers with you. The only reason why I am helping you train with them is because I am here to help you if things go wrong. But if they capture you after you have mastered them, the there is no risk of you loosing control when I am not there to help you. Does that make sense Kendra?” The Fairy Queen explained calmly.

“Yea, it makes sense, and thank you for helping me. I am really excited and eager to learn.” I replied.

“Great, Kendra here is my first horn. If you remember, it is the one the centaurs previously possessed at Fablehaven. You don’t need it for this next part. But it would help my mother unlock your other abilities.” Bracken told her while he took out his fist horn out of its sheath.

I didn’t know why she needed his horn. But if it helped the process, she would hold on to it.

“Okay Kendra, give me your hand. This might sting a little bit, if you want me to stop at any moment, just tell me.” The Fairy Queen warned.

“Okay, lets begin.” I told them. The Fairy Queen grabbed her hand. As soon as she touched it Kendra smelled flower, pine trees, honeycomb, and many other smells. She began to taste honey, hot chocolate, and many other tastes. When she looked at The Fairy Queen, she saw that she had her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly she felt a sudden stab of pain.

It must have shown on her face because Bracken asked worriedly, “Kendra, are you okay?”

“I am fine Bracken, it just hurt a little it is gone.” I stated honestly.

“Are you sure?” Bracken questioned again.

“Bracken, I am fine. It hurts a little, but I am fine now.” I responded.

“Okay…” Bracken stated not convinced.

I continued to smell many different fruits, foods, and plants for a few minutes. Until everything went black.

**BRACKEN Point of View**

Bracken could sense his mom connected to Kendra’s powers. He knew the small points of pain were his mother sending in small amounts of her power to unlock abilities. But he still didn’t have to like it. With her holding his horn he could sense he emotions and how she was feeling. He knew she was worried. But was mostly confident and calm. Then suddenly he felt the pulse of pain. He could sense that was his mother’s power breaking the chains that blocked Kendra’s powers.

But then Kendra collapsed. “KENDRA! KENDRA! Kendra… Please wake up.” I said yelled desperately. Bracken knew she wasn’t dead. Because if she was, well he didn’t want to think about it.

“Bracken calm down. She is just unconscious.” My mother reassured. “Don’t worry she isn’t hurt. When I unlocked her new abilities the sudden power surge was to much for her body to handle at once. So it shut down temporarily. Hence, the unconscious.”

“But mother, is there anything we can do?” I asked her.

“No Bracken, there isn’t. All we can do is wait.” The Fairy Queen told me.

“Fine but let’s ate least take her to a room where she can lay down on a bed.” I told my mother.

“Okay Bracken.” She said. So I picked up Kendra bridal style in my arms and carried her to an empty room where I set her down on the bed. “Can I stay here with her mother?” I asked.

“Yes you can, but no funny business.” She told me.

“I know mother.” I responded.

“I know Bracken and I am touched that you want to stay with her. You really do love her.” My mom exclaimed.

“I really do. But I know she isn’t ready to start dating yet.” I told her.

“Why do you say that Bracken?” My mom asked

“Because, I know she still has doubts.” I told my mom. “Of how a unicorn and a mortal can get together. Especially the only son of the Fairy Queen and King. I love her mom, but I am afraid that I will have to choose between my subjects and her. I don’t want to have to choose.” Specially since he already knew what he would end up choosing.

“Bracken, the immortality is the only real barrier between you and her getting together, the whole realm respects you and therefore would respect your decision if you choose her. Specially since they were the ones who choose to mark her. I was just the one who approved it and blessed her with the Fairy Kind status.” The Fairy Queen exclaimed.

“Do you think so mother?” I asked her.

“I do not think, I know.” She clarified.

“Okay, I will ask her out then. I do not know when, but I will.” I stated.

**KENDRA Point of View**

I suddenly woke up. The questions immediately flood through my mind, where am I? What am I doing here? Where is everyone? When began to think and process my surroundings, I was laying down on a bed, in a fancy room, a boy a little older than me and pretty good looking asleep in a chair close to the bed. BRACKEN! I am sure now that he can feel my emotions (specially since I still have his first horn for some reason) because he suddenly woke up.

“Kendra, are you okay?” He asked me.

“Yes Bracken, I am fine. Just a little drowsy.” I reassured him.

“Okay, I am just a little nervous.” He said calming down now.

“Bracken, I must ask.” I asked him. “What happened?”

“When my mother sent in some of her power to unlock the rest of your abilities, the sudden surge of power was to much for your body to handle. So it shut down. Not completely, but just as much as it could.” He explained. “After that I took you here since my mother didn’t now how long you would be unconscious.”

“That makes a lot of since.” I told him. “Bracken, do you or your mother know what powers I have?”

“No we don’t. But the Fairy Queen has some ideas and asked me to ask you when you wake up if you want to test them out before I give you a tour of the realm.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” I told him. I was so excited to find out my new powers. I wondered what I would be able to do. I guessed that they would be similar to a fairy’s. I tried to remember what I had seen fairies do with their powers. The first one was turning Seth into a mutant walrus. I guess that would be a pretty nifty power to have.

“Okay then, she will meet up with us on a training ground she prepared. I got off the bed and followed Bracken out the door and through the hallway until we went out a door into a courtyard. Where I saw The Fairy Queen. “Hello your majesty.” I curtsied to her.

“Kendra, you do not have to fall to any of those formalities. You are Bracken’s friend and as far as I am aware, mine. You have done so many things for me, my family, and my realm. That I will forever be in your debt. That is really the least I could possible do.” She told me.

I said, “Well then my Queen, I see no reason to tell you then I just did what I had to do. But thank you.”

“Like I said. It is the least I could possible do. So Kendra, do you feel up to practicing your powers before Bracken takes you a tour?” She questioned.

“Yes that would be wonderful.” I answered.

“Okay then. Close your eyes and concentrate. Try and sense the power in you.

I felt around my body. Try to find the power I always felt around the Fairy Queen, Bracken, or a shrine of The Fairy Queen when I suddenly found. I immediately began to feel it all around me. In Bracken, The Fairy Queen, me, and the entire realm. I told The Fairy Queen and Bracken.

“Now that you have made the connection with it Kendra, try and push it out of you and onto that target over there.” I saw a swordsman dummy and little bit away and pushed my power over to it and wrapped it around it. “After you have done that, imagen the power that is wrapped around it turning into dirt.” I imagined it turning into dirt. I imagined I felt it, smelled it, was around it when there was fresh dirt wrapped around the training dummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Comment if you can. All advice is excepted. I want to know what all of you all are reading. Give it a kudos if you like and bookmark for future updates. May fortune bless you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next update will be soon.

**KENDRA POINT OF VIEW**

“Kendra, how?” Bracken questioned in wonder. Kendra honestly didn’t know how she did either. So she said so. At least until The Fairy Queen answered Bracken’s question. “Mother, how is she able to do this?” He questioned again.

“Kendra, I am just as confused as you are. But I think I might know the answer. You have already been accessing your powers in ways you know and may not know. For example, you can see through darkness, you can read any language of light, you can command fairies, your mind is blocked from distractions, and you can channel energy into almost any object. So ways that you may not be aware of, you purify all that is around you, your power that you aura goes into others and influences them to have kindness and tries to make them act like creatures of light, and finally you are protected from darkness. Darkness cannot harm you Kendra. Therefore Kendra, since you have already been using your powers for a long time it was an easy adjustment once I unlocked them.”

I can’t believe it. I don’t only have new abilities, but I have old ones that I never knew that I had, and I have been using them for years. “So I have been using powers that I never even knew I had unintentionally.” I stated.

“Yes you have Kendra, and you have also used the powers you knew about also unintentionally. When you went to the dragon sanctuary to retrieve the key to the Dream Stone, did you ever wonder why you were able to talk to the dragons?” Bracken’s mother questioned.

“Yes I have. I just thought that since I was marked by you and the fairies, and since you are creatures of light, that dragons since they aren’t good or evil, gave me a kind of connection to them. It was something that always confused me.” I answered.

“It was your mind Kendra, since it is protected from anything other than light. Since that it what you are. With further development of your powers I am confident that you will be completely immune to any spell or enchantment, even dragon fear.” The Fairy Queen stated.

“If that is one of my new powers, do you have any other ideas of what I could do?” I asked Bracken’s mother.

“Yes, I actually do. I am now confident that your powers will mimic the ones of fairy. But I do not want you to attempt any others without my permission, and even now I want you to continue to practice with that one ability. No other ones Kendra, okay.” The Fairy Queen stated.

“Okay.” I stated reassuringly.

“Good. Okay Kendra, now wrap your power around another dummy, but this time imagen it turning to stone. Remember, when you imagen the stone feel the coldness of it, the hardness, and the roughness of it.” The Fairy Queen replied.

I did what Bracken’s mother said. I felt the power flowing out of me. I felt the loss of it for a second before it was immediately restored. I felt my power meet the target and I envisioned it wrapping around it. I knew that was what it did. Then I imagined the stone, the coldness of it, the roughness, and the hardness. I suddenly felt a wave a power come from the target. I knew it was covered in stone, but I was not able to see it because I immediately went unconscious.

**THE FAIRY QUEEN PIONT OF VIEW**

**(I bet you didn’t expect that)**

I should have known that Kendra wasn’t going to be able to use her new abilities twice back to back without suffering consequences. I let my excitement of Kendra’s new abilities working cloud my judgment. “Kendra!” My son said. “Mother, is she okay?”

“Yes Bracken, she is fine. I should have known that Kendra wouldn’t have been able to handle this. But yes Bracken, she is fine. She is just unconscious.” I replied.

“Mother, this can’t be good for her health. Getting knocked unconscious two times in one day.” Bracken told me.

I explained to him, “She will be fine. It is different then getting knocked unconscious, her using all of this power just drained her. So it shut down to the bare necessities. This will not harm her in anyway. When Kendra wakes up, she will fine. She will actually feel even better then normal. If you remember what I told you when you were a child. Every…”

“Time you use your abilities you grow in power. They are like muscles, the more you use them the stronger they grow. You also have to use them frequently or else they will grow weak from the lack of use.” Bracken quoted ass he picked up Kendra bridal style.

“Good, you remember. Now let’s go take her to the room she used last time.” I told my son. We went back into the castle and throw many doors and corridors. We passed several fairies and a few Astrid’s, but they all knew that Kendra was coming today to visit me. I never did tell them why, but I know that they were smart enough to figure it out. When we finally reached Kendra’s room, I opened the door for Bracken. He went and laid Kendra down on the bed softly. He then grabbed a blanket from a closet in the room and spread it over her.

As we left the room, I told my son, “Bracken, I know you have feeling for Kendra and I know you know that I approve of her. But you can not let your feelings for her could your mind. You should have known that she was fine and what was wrong both times she fell unconscious. Bracken, I like her too. But you must figure how to not let these feeling control you. If we were in a battle bracken, and she got hurt. You can not let her safety overrule your and everyone else’s. You must find a safe way to protect her, yourself, and your subjects.”

“Then what should I do in that situation?” Bracken questioned me.

“You must think Bracken. Think clearly. I know you love her Bracken. But I know that you also love the people of this realm, and I know that you could not bear if people died because you got lost in the moment. Or if Kendra died because you didn’t help her.” I answered.

“Okay mother.” My son replied.

**BRACKEN’S POINT OF VIEW**

I cannot believe my mother talked to me about this. Sure I would have done it if it was my son or daughter. But we are talking about Kendra. The third person in history who has ever been deemed worthy by my mother to have that title, and it is not like I would rush to her aid if she got hurt. I know that someone would help her. The fairies and Astrid’s all respect her too. The whole Fairy Realm respects her for what she has done. If she got hurt, at least fairy, Astrid, unicorn, or someone else who rush to her aid to help her. To heal her and or protect her.

I was sitting in the chair I was last time in her room, when she woke up. “Kendra are you okay? Does anything hurt?” I asked.

“Bracken don’t worry. I feel fine. But I am having a serious case of déjà vu right now.” She told me while smiling brightly.

“Okay, I was just worried.” I replied.

“Why thank you. How did I do though. I know I did it successfully, but I was never actually able to see how I did.” Kendra questioned me.

“You did wonderful. My mother and I were very impressed.” I answered.

Kendra replied, “I don’t know why, but I can tell that I will be saying this a lot to you now. But thank you Bracken.”

“Kendra, I don’t really know how to ask you this. But would you like to come back this Saturday so I could give you a tour and hangout after?” I asked. Why would I ask her this? You are an idiot Bracken! She literally got knocked unconscious twice on this visit! Why would she ever want to come here again!

“I would love to Bracken. I can’t wait.” She replied. She said yes! I can not believe this! We are finally going on a date! Well I never actually said a date. But I think she knows it is a date. I think.

After these thoughts came through my mind, I told her, “It is getting pretty late Kendra. It is already 5:00 PM, and you were scheduled to leave an hour ago. I imagen your family is pretty worried Kendra.”

“Yea, you are right.” Kendra replied.

“My mother is pretty busy right now and she asked me to tell you that she is sorry that she couldn’t say goodbye to you.”

“It is fine. Tell her I hope everything is going well.” Kendra told me.

“I will.” I replied as I led her out of the room. It took a few minutes, but I was able to lead her out of the castle to the portal to the shrine at Fablehaven. Once we reached the portal I told her, “I am sorry that I can’t walk you back home, but I am excited to see you tomorrow for another practice session. Is it okay if I pick you up at the same time as yesterday?” I asked.

“I will see you the then Bracken.” She replied before she walked through the portal back to Fablehaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Comment if you can. All advice is excepted. I want to know what all of you all are reading. Give it a kudos if you like and bookmark for future updates. May fortune bless you.


End file.
